Safety shoes have conventionally been made with safety box toe caps made of relatively hard, rigid material such as steel and with outer soles made of relatively hard, non-yielding material on which the lower edge of the toe caps receive support when a force or blow is applied to or through the toe cap, thus protecting the toes of the wearer from injury. Shoes of this type have provided adequate protection to the wearer. However, due to the weight and relative rigidity of the sole of the shoe, safety shoes of this type are somewhat less comfortable than conventional shoes. Relatively light, soft, yielding, resilient and flexible soles would impart more comfort to such shoes. However, soles of this type do not provide adequate support to the safety toe cap when a force or blow is imparted thereto.